


Baby We're Posing, but our Love Isn't

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, firefighters calendar photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony, Rhodey, and Bucky are firefighters in a committed relationship. When Bucky hurts his arm, his boyfriends are there to assure him of his worth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Baby We're Posing, but our Love Isn't

“Well don’t you look all sexy.” Tony Stark admires his boyfriend’s chest appreciatively. He can’t deny the spark of joy he gets when Bucky’s blush travels further down his body.

“You’ve got to stop.” Bucky mutters. “Cameraman will not be happy when I’m all red and blotchy. Go bother Rhodey.”

“He’s not out yet. Ohhh.” He turns when Bucky points. “Oh, he’s naked.”

“Thank God they selected him for that and not me.” Bucky sighs. “I’m not cut out for that kind of modelling.”

“Tony, get back here before makeup gives up on you!” Chief Fury yells. “We don’t have all day to make you look pretty.”

“He’s pretty already!” Rhodey yells from across the room.

Tony blows him a kiss, then walks back to the dressing rooms. The lead photographer looks him over. “Ok, you can be nude for the shoot. That ass is spectacular, pardon me for saying.”

“No problem. I’m quite proud of it.” Tony wiggles. “Makeup first?”

“Shirt off, then makeup.” The stylist smiles at him. She quickly applies the concealer and adds mascara. “You don’t need much else. Let me just style your hair, and then you’re done.”

Ten minutes later, Tony walks out to the room all oiled up and in the nude. Bucky and Rhodey whistle enthusiastically, and Tony strikes a pose. “Thank you, boo boos.”

“Stark, you have no shame.” Barton shakes his head, laughing.

Tony knows he looks good. Years of hard work at the firehouse had toned his body. The calendar photoshoots are one of his favorite parts of the job. Last year’s calendar was one of the most sold calendars for the year of 2020. Tony wants this year to sell even better.

The photographer’s assistant gives Tony a coil of fire hose and Rhodey a fire hat to hide their junk for the photos. She positions Tony in a way so that the photograph will show the curve of his toned ass. He’s quite proud of his rear if he must say. It’s his best feature.

Bucky whines about the fact that last year’s shoot lasted three hours. Tony shrugs. “We pose for three hours. How hard can it be?”  
  
  
“Hopefully not too hard. We don’t want to traumatize the photographers.” Rhodey grins. “Let’s save that stuff for at home.”

Tony remembers clearly what happened after last year’s photoshoot. His ass was sore for the next few days. A good memory. “Let’s definitely do that when we get home.”

Watching the photographer set up Rhodey’s solo shots, Tony is able to admire the perfection that is called Rhodey’s body. Out of the three of them, Rhodey gets hit on the most by girls. Tony and Bucky don’t mind. They know he’ll always choose them.

Bucky is next. Wearing nothing but tight boxers, he flexes on cue. Tony can’t complain about Bucky, either. A little more reserved than both Tony and Rhodey, Bucky prefers to keep attention away from himself. When they’re out at a bar or club, he sticks close to them and closes off his body language as much as possible. Being a more sensitive person, he always knows when either Tony or Rhodey needs the gentle loving and makes sure they get it. Tony knows he couldn’t have gotten any more perfect boyfriends.

Halfway through Tony’s solo, the photographer asks if Tony’s willing to wear a thong. Tony agrees quickly. He knows he looks good, and he preens for the camera. Tony can see his two men practically salivating while watching.

He’s not surprised when, as soon as they are dismissed, both Rhodey and Bucky usher him to the car and drive them home. Rhodey picks him up bridal style while Bucky unlocks the doors. Depositing Tony on the bed, Rhodey cocks his head at him questioningly. Tony nods his consent. The night ends with Tony worn out. Bucky and Rhodey clean him up and lie down beside him on the bed. Life is good.

+++++++

A week later, disaster strikes. Bucky gets stuck in a burning building, helping a family when the arm of his jacket catches fire. They rush him to the hospital as he is suffering third degree burns. They learn later that his jacket was defective, made from incorrect materials. In the end, Bucky’s arm heals, and he recovers full motion of his arm, but there is extensive scarring. Bucky hates it.

Bucky pushes Tony and Rhodey away for months. Tony is upset that Bucky would do this to himself, but there wasn’t much Tony could do about it. He knows Rhodey feels the same way. Bucky moves into his own room, but Rhodey and Tony are still woken in the middle of the night by his nightmares.

“You don’t have to treat me so nice. I’m not treating you both right, and I’m definitely helping you guys fulfill your sexual needs.” He tells them, then snorts. “Not that this wouldn’t turn you off right away.”

Tony has enough. “Bucky, we’re not treating you nice because we feel it’s our duty. We both love you unconditionally, no matter what you think we should do. You’re not a pity case; you’re our boyfriend.” He notices Bucky’s chest is heaving as he is getting panicky. “Besides,” Tony tacks on. “I think scars are sexy. I just want to lick you all over and make you feel better.”

Bucky cries. They comfort him as well as they can. “Wow. I guess I just needed to let that all out.” Bucky wipes his eyes. “I love you both, and I know you love me. I just needed a reality check, you know? My brain just wants me to assume the worst.”

“Who would we be without you?” Rhodey asks, pulling Bucky and Tony into a hug, and Bucky tears up again.

“Can we just cuddle in bed and watch a movie?” Bucky asks. His boyfriends are happy to accommodate him.

Snuggling into his lovers’ embrace, Tony knows there is no place in the world that he would rather be.


End file.
